Distance
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Ryoma's relationship with Tezuka is of to a rocky start. But will the two be able to cooperate once Tezuka gets back from Germany?
1. Farewell

Distance

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Author: It has been awhile since I've written Prince of Tennis. So, no flames please!

* * *

"I've finally decided to go to Germany so that I will be able to heal my arm in order for me to play in the Nationals"  
Tezuka said as he had just announced his decision the next day during Tennis practice.

Ryoma's jaw dropped as the tennis ball had dropped from his racquet and onto the ground. Was this some sort of illusion and was dreaming it instead? He tried pinching himself but instead, he yelped in surprised as he saw that everyone was staring at him.

"Echizen, are you alright?" Momoshiro asked who was standing beside him.

"Its nothing," Ryoma murmured as he looked at Tezuka who was staring at him.

"How long will you be gone, buchou?" Momoshiro asked suddenly.

"I am not sure. I am hoping that I will be back in time for the Nationals," Tezuka replied."But in the meantime, Oishi will be the captain until I get back from Germany," Tezuka continued.

Oishi nodded, "I will do whatever I can to get our dream to the National," he said confidently.

Tezuka nodded in return, "That's all I'm asking for. You are all dismiss," he said. He watched one-by-one as the Regulars'  
started to go for the tennis courts with Ryoma lacking behind Kaidou and Momoshiro.

"You really made him depressed, Tezuka," Fuji's voice said as he stood beside him and was watching the other Regulars' go into the tennis courts.

"I don't know what your talking about Fuji," Tezuka said with a straight face.

Fuji chuckled, "Before you leave Germany, perhaps it is wise to tell a certain someone how you feel? Or else he wouldn't be able to concentrate at all during the tournaments," he said and with that, he left Tezuka as he joined the others.

* * *

"Mou, I can't believe buchou is really leaving," Kikumaru was saying as he was walking alongside Oishi, Momoshiro, and Kaidou as Ryoma and Inui were behind them listening in.

"He has to. If it weren't for him, I don't think this tennis club would be going to the Nationals," Oishi said.

Fuji nodded as he had finally caught up with them and heard what Oishi said. "It has always been a dream for Tezuka to go to the Nationals ever since he had joined Seigaku," he said.

Ryoma sighed suddenly, "I think I'll call it a day and go home," he said.

"Is something wrong, Echizen?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"Iie. I just don't feel too well," Ryoma murmured.

Inui's eyes glinted as Ryoma and the others halted at the sensation that they were feeling. "If anyone goes home before practice is even over, that someone has to drink my Deluxe Penalty Tea," he said as he took out a vial and showed it to them.

Everyone paled except for Fuji. "That's the same Penalty Tea from last time!" Momoshiro exclaimed as the vial had a dark red liquid in it.

Inui nodded, "Saa, do you like to drink some Echizen?" He asked.

Ryoma gulped, "On second thought, I think I'll stay for practice," he said.

"Hmm. Too bad, this stuff is really good," Inui said as he drank the vial and everyone except Fuji made disgusted faces as Inui licked his lips. "Very good," he said to himself.

* * *

"You got everything Tezuka?" Fuji asked with a smile as everyone was saying goodbye to Tezuka in the airport as Ryoma was being his gloomy self.

"Ah," Tezuka said.

"I'll email you once in awhile to update everyone's progress," Oishi promised with a smile.

"Nya! I wish I was going to Germany! I heard that place was an amazing place to visit!" Kikumaru said.

"Will stop by your folks to see how they are doing," Kawamura said.

"You really don't have to do that," Tezuka replied.

"But we want to," Kaidou said.

Ryoma yawned, "Excuse me. I have to go to the restroom really quick," he said as he made a beeline to the restroom.

"Nani? Echizen sure has been acting strange lately," Kikumaru said.

"Mmm, I wonder why," Fuji said as he glanced at Tezuka.

"This is valuable data," Inui murmured as he wrote in his notebook.

"I should go to the restroom as well," Tezuka said suddenly as he went and followed Ryoma.

"Hoi? Anybody else..." Kikumaru didn't finished as he felt an aurora around him and he looked and see and saw Fuji was staring at him with an cold stare that could rival Tezuka's. "On s-second thought, I'll pass," he said as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Luckily, nobody else was in the bathroom besides Ryoma who was washing his hands in the sink. Ryoma looked up and was surprised to see Tezuka entering the restroom. "Buchou, what are you doing here?" He asked stupidly.

Tezuka frowned, "This is a restroom, is it not?" He asked teasingly.

Ryoma blushed in embarrassment, "It is," he murmured as he returned to what he was doing.

"The others are saying that you are feeling under the weather lately," Tezuka said as he was washing his hands beside Ryoma.

Ryoma reddened, "Its nothing to worry about buchou," he murmured.

"It is. If a person is feeling under the weather, that someone wouldn't function at all during the tournaments. It's better to spill it out for whatever they are worrying," Tezuka explained.

"I-I just can't buchou," Ryoma said as he was standing in front of Tezuka but with his back turned.

"Echizen, it's only 'us' in here. You could tell me," Tezuka said slowly.

"I-I'll mi-miss you," Ryoma stammered.

Tezuka looked surprised at that statement and his heart leapt up hoping that Ryoma would be able to return his feelings. "I will miss all of you as well, Echizen," he said.

Ryoma shook his head, "No! I'm trying to say that..." this time, he turned around and saw that Tezuka still has his straight face on without showing any emotion through it. He growled in annoyance, "Screw it," he murmured as he went forward to Tezuka and leaned up as he kissed him on the lips.

Tezuka was so surprised by the sudden movement as he didn't respond to the kiss until a minute later. The two kissed until they were needed to breathe air.

"I guess this answers your question why I was feeling down," Ryoma said as his face was still beat red.

"Echizen," Tezuka began but the younger one stopped him.

"Ryoma," he said as Tezuka nodded.

"Ryoma, you may have not know it, but I do have feelings for you. Although, only Fuji knows about it," Tezuka said.

"Really?" Ryoma asked as he perked up.

Tezuka nodded, "I just couldn't tell you if I were certain about how you feel towards men. I told myself to tell you once I get back from Germany, but now..." he said.

Ryoma smiled, "Things changed buchou," he said.

"Ryoma, use my first name," Tezuka said playfully.

Ryoma nodded, "So, where does this leads us, Kunimitsu?" He asked.

"I'll go to Germany and once I've recovered, we will continue our relationship," Tezuka said.

Ryoma just then lit up. "Kunimitsu, may I have your email address?" He asked as Tezuka nodded and they exchanged email addresses right before the intercom had said that the flight to Germany was now boarding passengers.

The two looked at one another before giving each other a kiss. The two left the bathroom and went outside where all the others were waiting.

"Kya! You two sure had taken long enough!" Kikumaru complained.

"Hmm, you know how the bathroom is Eiji," Fuji said with a smile as he saw that Inui had lit up and was writing down in his notebook furiously as he knew that Inui had finally figured it out.

"Do your best in the Kanto tournament," Tezuka said.

"We will!" Everyone chorused.

"Tezuka, recover quickly," Coach Ryuzaki said.

Tezuka nodded, "Ah," he said and with one last glance at Ryoma, he picked up his bag and left to go to the boarding terminal. He sighed, this was going to be a long trip, he thought.

* * *

TBC...

me: I just did this when my mind gotten the idea of it. It's only gonig to be a 3-part story. Right now, I'm using "Notepad" instead of "microsoft word" since it isn't working still. (Growls).

Tezuka: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

me: Hopefully this story isn't too abrupt since I started doing it somewhere yesterday.

Fuji: Review and update.


	2. Gold Medal

Distance

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Ochibi, now don't cry once you see buchou again," Kikumaru teased as everyone was on the bus and was off to see Tezuka at the clinic in Germany to give him the Gold Medal.

Ryoma growled in annoyance, "I DON'T CRY!" He defended himself.

"Hoi? I do remember a time when you lost your cat Karupin, that you have almost cried as soon as you saw Karupin jumped out from Momo's jacket," Kikumaru said with a smirk.

Ryoma threw a glare at Momoshiro who was sitting beside him, "Kikumaru!" Momoshiro scowled.

"It's the truth!" Kikumaru complained.

"Saa, I wonder how you will react when you do see buchou," Fuji said quietly to Ryoma as he sat right beside him in the next aisle and he had leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Nothing's going to happen," Ryoma murmured as there were too many people around to even give a kiss to Tezuka.

* * *

"Welcome everyone," Tezuka said as soon as he saw the others coming out from the bus. His heart leapt up as soon as he saw Ryoma coming out off the bus. Ryoma gave him a longing look before Tezuka led them inside the lobby of the clinic.

"We all wanted to give you this, Tezuka," Oishi said as he got out the Gold Medal and held it in front of Tezuka's face.

Tezuka's face brightened at the sight of it, "Minna, arigatou. Even though I do not deserve it," he said.

"Not deserve it? Tezuka, you were with us all the time," Oishi said.

"That's what made us win the tournament in the first place," Fuji said.

"You deserve the Gold Medal as everyone else, Tezuka," Coach Ryuzaki said.

"Arigatou," Tezuka said slowly as he got the Gold Medal and he gave them his rarest smile to everyone. "By the way Echizen," he began as he lowered his medal down to see Ryoma.

"Hmm? What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Good job on beating Sanada, but you still got a long way too go," Tezuka said as everyone laughed.

"He got you there Echizen!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Ceh," Ryoma murmured as he glanced at his boyfriend with an annoyed look.

"Now that we are here, why don't we give Echizen the time to settle in? I'm sure that he will be happy to know that his staying in the same room as Tezuka," Coach Ryuzaki said.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked surprised as he looked at his teammates.

Fuji nodded, "We all agreed since that you did so poorly during your match with Sanada, that you will be able to get some pointers from Tezuka," he lied.

"Hoi? We never agreed to that!" Kikumaru piped up.

"Is that alright with you, Tezuka?" Coach Ryuzaki asked as she even know the truth that was going on between Tezuka and Ryoma at the same time.

Tezuka frowned but he knew he wanted to spend as much time with his boyfriend as well. "That would be fine," he said as he was going to ask for an extra rollout bed to be put in the room.

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria then? I'm sure everyone's hungry," Kawamura suggested.

Oishi nodded, "Echizen, will be at the cafeteria if you need us," he said.

"Coach Ryuzaki," Tezuka began.

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you rest for awhile? I'm sure that the clinic has an extra spare room to lend you," Tezuka said.

Coach Ryuzaki smiled, "I'll be fine. Just settle in with Echizen for the time being," she said as Tezuka nodded and the two watched the group leave for the cafeteria.

* * *

"This is a perfect room for you, buchou," Ryoma commented as soon as he entered the room and saw bookshelves, a computer desk and one bed.

"You could call me by my given name when we are private, Ryoma," Tezuka said as he sat on the bed and watched his lover put his stuff on the floor and sat beside him.

Tezuka smiled as he went behind Ryoma and hugged him from behind as he also put his chin on Ryoma's shoulder. "I've missed you this last few weeks. Watching you on video wasn't the same," he said.

"You watched me on video?" Ryoma repeated as he was clearly confused.

"Ah, Oishi send me tapes of each and one of yours Kanto Tournament battles," Tezuka explained.

Ryoma blushed, "He didn't mention to it to any of us," he said.

"You know Oishi," Tezuka said quietly.

"Is your arm getting better, Kunimitsu?" Ryoma asked slowly.

"It is. But it isn't quite there yet," Tezuka admitted.

"I see."

"We better get going to the cafeteria. The others might be wondering where we are," Tezuka said as he moved from his spot and he was now standing in front of Ryoma.

"Kunimitsu?"

"Hmm?"

Ryoma pulled him down and he kissed him on the lips roughly and passionately as Tezuka was yet surprise by another one of Ryoma's tactics as he opened his mouth and obliged him to kiss him. Tezuka responded back and the two kiss as they battled it out for dominance before they were needed for air.

"That was one of the things that I've missed the most when you were away," Ryoma said as he was quite flushed from the kiss.

Tezuka chuckled before giving Ryoma a kiss on the cheek as he stood up from his spot. "Well, we have the whole night to ourselves before you leaving for Japan, now do we?" He asked as he saw Ryoma's face turned red even more.

* * *

"I still can't believe you actually were lost, Mamushi!" Momoshiro said laughing as soon as he saw Kaidou the next day as everyone was boarding the bus to leave for the airport.

"At least I know my way back!" Kaidou snapped back.

Inui's eyes glinted suddenly as he pulled out his special juice, "If you two don't be quiet, I may have to force you with this,"  
he said.

Both of them paled at the sight of it, "Ah, will be good," Momoshiro said as Kaidou nodded quickly and the two sat in there seats quietly.

"Buchou?" A voice asked.

Tezuka looked and he saw that Ryoma was looking at him from the window that was opened.

"Get better soon," Ryoma said with a smile.

Tezuka nodded, "You do good on your training, Echizen," he said.

"Usu," Ryoma murmured.

"Hoi! Don't forget to bring us something back from Germany!" Kikumaru piped up.

"Eiji! You just bought a lot of stuff! I'm sure Tezuka doesn't even have that enough money!" Oishi scolded.

"Nani? But he should, Oishi!" Kikumaru wailed.

"Eiji..." Oishi said with a groan.

Coach Ryuzaki laughed at the sight as she was about to board the bus. "Well, I hope you had fun yesterday Tezuka," she said with a teasing smile.

Tezuka blushed bright red at the moment and he knew that everyone saw it.

"Gah! Is that really Tezuka-buchou?" Momoshiro asked seeing his red face.

"Ceh," Ryoma murmured pulling down his cap as he knew that Tezuka might be embarrassed still about last night events that the both of them shared.

"This is one of a lifetime," Fuji said smiling as he took a picture of Tezuka's red face.

"Tezuka?" Coach Ryuzaki asked as Tezuka looked at her, "get well soon," she said seriously as Tezuka nodded and he watched her board the bus.

"Good-bye Tezuka," Ryoma said looking back at Tezuka one last time before the bus had taken of. He knew that it would be awhile for him to see Tezuka again. But he knew that the next time he was going to see Tezuka, would be doing the Nationals.

* * *

TBC...

me: It looks weird cause I'm using "Notepad" and not "Microsoft Word."

Fuji: At least your updating...

me: At least I'm trying...

Tezuka: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Ryoma: Review and update.


	3. Forever Yours

Distance

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

It has been one week since the ending of the friendly match against the American team. During that one week, he had the only chance to see Tezuka was during the party of Coach Ryuzaki of coming out of the hospital and getting an extra surprise from Tezuka. His arm has been healed!

But one week...Why hadn't Tezuka came to see him? During the course of one week, many things had went through with Ryoma's life. For one thing, Kaidou's memory had been erased momentarily and it was thanks to Mizuki and Yuuta that the two of them have brought his memory back.

Ryoma finally sighed as he stood up from the breakfast table of his own home.

"Ryoma, what's the matter?" Rinko Echizen, Ryoma's mother asked.

Ryoma shook his head, "Betsuni. I just remembered that I have something to do," he said.

"It must be a girl," a voice said snickering as it was coming from Nanjiroh who was reading the morning paper but as usual,  
he hid the porn magazine from behind it. "After all, it is only Sunday," he pointed out.

Ryoma glared at his father who was still reading the paper, "I'm going over to a friend's house," he said which was the truth and he had only been there once where he had begged Tezuka to be entered in the match against the American team. It was truly his fault that he was so arrogant against Kevin Smith that he had not seen what he had been doing. It was thanks to his lover that he had to remind him in a way by slapping him across the face to have some senses back in him.

Even though he had been mad at Tezuka for it, he had forgiven for the older boy for slapping him and for not seeing what he had been doing at the end of the tennis match against Kevin Smith.

"Remember, you still have to decide if you are going to the U.S. for the U.S. opening!" Nanjiroh called out to him before Ryoma slammed the door behind him.

That was also another matter for him to deal with as he knew it would be such a long time for this opportunity to come.

* * *

"I don't think our relationship is going to work out, buchou," Ryoma had said as he had went over Tezuka's place to tell him the news yesterday and to ask him why he had not seen the boy since the match.

Tezuka raised his eyebrow, "I thought I told you to call me by my given name?" He asked.

Ryoma nodded as he continued, "Why have you've been avoiding me, Kunimitsu?" He asked annoyed.

"I have stuff to take care of," Tezuka replied.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked unhappily.

"My father has this opportunity to go to New York for a promotion from his job. All of us are moving there in about a week"  
Tezuka replied slowly.

Ryoma's jaw dropped, "The N-Nationals?" He stammered.

"I'm sure that you and the others will be able to make it without me," Tezuka said quietly.

Ryoma shook his head stubbornly, "I can't do that," he said.

"Ryoma, you have to," Tezuka said surprised.

"I have an opportunity to play in the U.S. Opening tournament in New York," Ryoma replied now this time, it was Tezuka's jaw to be dropped down in shock.

* * *

Luckily, two transfer students came to Seigaku just in time before the Nationals. Since it was Tezuka's and Ryoma's last day to be in the tennis club, the two had seen the potentional that the two new student has. Both were second years and was a good thing that both weren't freshmans or else they won't be able to play.

Seigaku tennis team were so worried that they couldn't compete in the Nationals that they were thinking for letting Arai join the team. But seeing the two transfer students, they now have a chance.

"I can't believe you and buchou are actually leaving the team already!" Momoshiro complained one day as he was walking to school with Ryoma.

"I'm sure the team will be able to go on," Ryoma said.

"Kantaro and Haruka aren't National players!" Momoshiro said as he was talking about the two new transfer student.

"Oh and Arai is?" Ryoma asked smirking.

Momoshiro glared, "But still! We need both of you!" He said.

"Momo-Senpai, just believe in yourself," Ryoma said as Momoshiro stared at the back of him as he blinked.

* * *

"Mou, this is really a coincidence that Tezuka-buchou and Echizen are leaving on the same day to New York at the same flight and time," Kikumaru said.

"Cheer up Eiji! We will win the Nationals no matter what!" Oishi said to his doubles partner.

"Mou, I hope so," Kikumaru said quietly.

* * *

"Saa, it will be a long time until we see each other again, Tezuka," Fuji said smiling at him.

Tezuka nodded, "Just watch out for Inui. Even though he is now vice-captain," he said as he thought about what sort of new 'inventions' that Inui may develop while the two were away.

Fuji nodded in understanding, "Of course Tezuka," he promised.

Just then, the warning of going to New York was finally made in the intercom as the two families were getting ready to leave and board the plane.

"Kunimitsu, it's time to go," Tezuka's mom called out to him.

"You to Ryoma! It's time to go!" Rinko called out as well.

"Ceh, we know that," Ryoma murmured as he was quite stubborn.

"Minna, do your best. Will cheer for you while we are in New York," Tezuka said.

Everyone nodded, "Good-bye Tezuka, Echizen," they all said.

Tezuka and Ryoma waved good-bye as they left with their families.

* * *

Few months later...

"Kunimitsu, did you hear?" Ryoma asked one day as he was with his boyfriend in his new room and home as it was also a coincidence that they lived in the same neighborhood.

Tezuka nodded, "Seigaku won the Nationals," he said proudly.

Ryoma nodded, "Oishi told me that he was going to bring the tapes to let us watch," he said frowning.

"Ah. He did that also when I went to Germany and I saw the battle with you against Sanada," Tezuka explained.

Ryoma stretched as he lied down on the bed while Tezuka sat at the edge, "I wonder what have become Seigaku," he said as Tezuka looked at him confused. "You know, with the new captain and vice-captain," he said.

"It got to be either Momoshiro or Kaidou since both of them has the most experience," Tezuka said.

"Hmm, the next time I email Momoshiro, I'll ask him. Nah Kunimitsu, your family isn't home, are they?" Ryoma asked as he gave him his rare smiles.

"They won't be home for a couple of hours," Tezuka replied.

"Perhaps we should do this then," Ryoma murmured as he sat up and leaned forward Tezuka and kissed him passionately.

Tezuka smiled through the kiss as he eagerly kissed him back before the two were needed for air.

"I love you Kunimitsu. I will never let you go," Ryoma said in English as he hugged him tightly.

Tezuka looked at him surprised but then smiled. It was his first time hearing Ryoma confess his feelings towards him. He knew he would always love Ryoma no matter where or what he is doing at the moment. "I love you to, Ryoma," Tezuka confessed as the two hugged one another tightly as if they were afraid that the other one might disappear. No matter what happens, the two will always be lovers even if the distance is close or not.

* * *

End.

me: I was trying to end this in a way that is suitable. So no flames! Bit rushed, ain't it? Can't really forge an ending in this story, that's why...

Tezuka: At least you did it.

me: (nods). Hope you guys had an wonderful April Fool's Day!

Ryoma: Did you get tricked today?

me: No. Thank gawd. (sighs in relieve).

Kikumaru: Will be onto the next story soon.

me: Check out my other stories since I have updated 'em since today is April Fool's Day! Well, not 'Slytherin Love' but you all know why! If you don't, check out my bio for why.

Tezuka: Review and update!!


End file.
